An embodiment of the invention relates generally to vehicle-to-vehicle communication.
Single hop geocast protocols provide for the periodic broadcasting of vehicle driving awareness conditions such as slow moving vehicles (SVA) and post crash notification (PCN). Vehicles disseminate messages conditions containing safety warning information to other vehicles within a broadcasting range for notification of the various driving conditions. The objective of message dissemination is to reduce accidents by forewarning vehicle drivers of such conditions. When a vehicle receives a notification message, the message is conventionally placed into a queue and processed in an order it is received. Security processing verification is the authentication of a digital message. A valid digital signature provides assurance to the entity receiving the message that the message was created by a known sender. It also demonstrates that the message was not altered during transmission. Processing a digital signature is computationally intensive and time consuming.
The drawback with the above described system is the flooding of messages within a receiver of the vehicle which causes an overloading of messages waiting for security verification to be completed before further being processed by the host vehicle. As a result, security verification requires expensive and computational intensive processors to accommodate the processing of every message received from the remote vehicles within a broadcasting range of the host vehicle.